1. Field of the Invention
A wind turbine apparatus reactive to fluid flow for generating energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wind turbine apparatus of the type to which the subject invention pertains are supported for rotation about a turbine axis and have means for collecting generated energy. One such wind turbine apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,796 to Pack wherein a turbine assembly is supported for rotation about a vertical turbine axis. This turbine assembly includes a plurality of turbine blades with first ends disposed on spokes extending radially from the turbine axis along chords spaced radially from the turbine axis and extending axially from the first ends back to second ends on the turbine axis at a position spaced axially along the turbine axis from the spokes. This patent also discloses a fluid flow control assembly that controls fluid flow against the turbine blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,448 to Stephens shows the additional feature of having a turbine assembly with a horizontal turbine axis rotatably supported on a foundation which allows the turbine assembly to rotate about a vertical axis to position the turbine assembly transversely to the fluid flow.